


Caffe Florian

by VIVIANVAMPYRIC



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Coffee Shops, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIVIANVAMPYRIC/pseuds/VIVIANVAMPYRIC
Summary: TYL Dino x Reader. You loved the routine of your mornings: cappuccino, croissant, sketchbook, colored pencils. The Cavallone boss decides to capitalize on an unintentional change in your regimen.
Relationships: Dino (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Reader, Ten Years Later Dino (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. espresso con panna

You walked with purpose and confidence, heels clicking on the dimpled sidewalk. Your perfectly manicured fingers gripped on the doorknob of Caffe Florian, presence signaled by a quiet bell. The cafe's yellow awnings were stale with age, but you paid no attention to the shabby exterior. Sylvia and Lucca made the best damn coffee and pastries in all of Italy, and selfishly, you were happy to be one of the few regulars who frequented this little gem. 

You were very particular about your coffee. Only Lucca could make a cappuccino up to your standards, airy frothed milk kissing the lips before the bitterness of smooth espresso embraced the tongue. Your face twisted into a grimace when you saw a new face behind the counter, with Sylvia and Lucca nowhere to be seen. 

"Cappuccino and croissant, per favore." You tried to keep the disdain out of your voice, but if this kid messed up your order, you'd kill him. 

After paying, you sat down at a table outside, pulling out a sketchbook and colored pencils lined up neatly by hue and tone. As a fashion designer, you were always sketching, dreaming of unlikely combinations of textures, fabric, and shapes. You drew with reckless abandon, sketching romantic dresses made of tulle, studded silk blouses, and vinyl red pants. You hardly noticed when your order was placed in front of you. 

When you finally took a break from shading, you picked up a warm croissant, the layers flaking onto your sleek black dress. You brushed the crumbs off with your clean hand, absentmindedly taking a swig from your coffee cup. A cloying sweetness ambushed your mouth, making you splutter. You were rewarded with dirty looks as you spat into your napkin. 

"What the hell is this?!" You scowled at the fat layer of whipped cream drifting lazily atop dark espresso. Your sour expression quickly fell as a gorgeous man sat in front of you, your heart pounding violently in your chest. His styled blond hair fell into soulful brown eyes as he watched you with amusement. 

“I think they might have gotten our drinks mixed up.” His voice was smoother than Lucca’s espresso pulls. “This is terrible, by the way.” 

“I could say the same about this.” You pushed the cursed cup towards him with a wrinkled nose. “I’ll let them know.” You stood up and brushed the remaining crumbs off your lap. As you walked past him back into the small cafe, you felt his eyes on your figure. As you opened the door, you met his gaze with a wink. 

"Excuse me." A familiar face looked up from a tray of pastries, a sweet smile decorating her face. "Oh! Sylvia!" You greeted, quickly pressing kisses against her papery skin. 

"Good morning! Did you need another croissant?" Sylvia asked, sliding shiny glazed pastries into the display case. 

"No, actually, our drinks got mixed up. Would it be possible to get them remade?" You tried not to be tempted by the glistening treats. Sylvia sighed, grabbing a plate of cracked cookies covered in powdered sugar. 

"Our grandson is here helping us run the shop today. Take these amaretti, I'll have him bring out the drinks once they're done." 

"Grazie. These look delicious." 

"Share with that handsome man, sweetie."

"You can't make me, Sylvia!" Your voice was sing-songy as you picked up the plate and took it out to your table. The blond looked up from his phone, a small smile dancing upon his features. 

"Did you bring treats for us?" 

"Us?" You asked, sitting down and plucking a sugary cookie off the plate. You looked down at your sketchbook, sucking the powdered sugar off of your fingers. "I guess so." You could feel a stare watching your tongue poke out from painted red lips. The intensity made you look up as you met his gaze with a raised brow, surprised by his lack of subtlety. 

"Nice drawings. Are you a fashion designer?" He asked, apparently not embarrassed after being caught checking you out for the second time. 

You nodded as a green cup was placed in front of you. Studying it closely, you made sure it was up to your standards before taking a tentative sip. Relief flooded your taste buds as the bitter coffee slid down your throat. Deeming it safe to drink, you took a longer sip. The man chuckled at your drama, but you didn't care, letting out a soft exhale in satisfaction. 

"Yeah. And this has been bothering me since you sat down at my table." Your hand extended outwards to grab the sleeve of his jacket. His body tensed, as a mustachioed man wearing a black suit appeared out of the corner of your eye. It was your turn to roll your eyes at the unnecessary intensity. 

"Down boys," you drawled, observing a rip in his sleeve, about an inch long. Your fingers brushed delicately against the synthetic fabric before retrieving a small sewing kit from your structured purse. With dexterous fingers and some green thread, you quickly repaired the tear - good as new. He examined your handiwork, as you drained the coffee and packed up your things. 

"Bye, bossman. Call me if you need anything else repaired." Your tone was casual and light, slipping your business card into the front chest pocket of his jacket.


	2. models & measuring tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! As a gift from me to you - have some Dino love!

Turns out he had a lot he needed repaired. You found out his name was Dino, and that he was the boss of the Cavallone Famiglia. Not like you cared where your money was coming from. You were just annoyed you had to repair cheap t-shirts covered with slashes and holes. What a waste of your talent. If the money weren't so good, you'd turn the work away for sure. You were just folding up a stack of his clothing as a knock sounded on your door.

You got up expecting to see Romario at your door. The older mafioso was kind, but certainly was a man of few words. At the end of each month, he'd stop by dutifully to collect a pile of repaired clothing, only to leave you with more rags to fix. When inspiration struck, you'd occasionally sneak in a custom creation that you thought would suit Dino, wondering if you'd ever see it again in a stack of ripped clothing. So far, you hadn't. That's why it was so surprising to see Dino standing in your doorway, holding a bouquet of sunflowers and a coffee. You hadn't seen him since you first fixed his jacket, but you recognized the bold pattern on his shirt immediately.

"Oh, hi! This looks so good on you!" You exclaimed brightly, smoothing your hand against the silky fabric covering his chest. You'd dyed an abstract pattern on the resilient white fabric, remembering how nicely earth tones complimented his features. You were right, as always. He grinned, slightly flushed.

"Can I come in? These are for you." He said, his brown eyes capturing yours briefly. You nodded, accepting the flowers and the coffee gratefully. You offered him a beverage and handed him a glass of fizzy water in response.

"Sure. What's the occasion?" You filled a vase with water and dropped the flowers in, rearranging them to your liking. "Is Romario busy?"

"You stopped going to the cafe." He took that damned green jacket off, and draped it on the back of the couch. He sat down, lounging casually in the rich brown leather as if he owned the place. You took a sip of the coffee, smiling to yourself.

"I still go, Dino, just earlier than usual. I have a particular client who's very demanding of my time now…" You tapped at the stack of his clothing, as a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"I like the surprises you leave me. I wanted to thank you in person." You sat down across from him, leaning towards him unconsciously. His sleeves were pushed up, exposing his tattoos. You'd almost forgotten how attractive he was. Almost.

"I can't say I did it without ulterior motives. I've been looking to expand my collection to include menswear. I just thought you'd come to model for me sooner."

He looked sheepish, and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry. I've been meaning to come earlier, but… Family business. I don't think I'd be a good model anyways."

"Oh, I don't believe that for a second. Uglier and less confident men have done it before you. Can you stand up? It looks like it needs a few adjustments."

He obeyed, laughing, as you studied him, clicking your tongue thoughtfully. You needed to take it in and hem it, as the shirt hung loosely on his slim frame. You scratched some messy notes down on a blank page of your sketchpad. Hoping to see him in something more tailored, you grabbed a measuring tape from a drawer to take his precise measurements.

"Take off your shirt, please."

"Jeez, you move fast." He joked, as his fingers moved to unbutton the shirt. You chuckled, shaking your head at him. Your smile instantly slipped as he stood in front of you without a shirt. Your eyes roamed from his face, to his muscled chest, down to his tattooed hand and arm. _'Damn.'_

Your gazes locked as you felt your cheeks turn pink. You busied yourself with the measuring tape, pulling it across his chest. You'd worked with thousands of male models, so you forced yourself to pretend he was one of them. It didn't work, despite your best efforts. You'd worked with handsome men before, but you'd never worked with anyone with such a dangerous, confident presence. It probably should've scared you if you weren't so turned on.

"Like what you see?" His voice was low.

"I've seen better." Your voice sounded thick, but you forced a smile. He smirked and leaned down, pressing his lips against yours.


	3. cold coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi - this chapter is a lemon. (I'm aging myself with this one, lmao.) Skip this chapter if you don't want smut!!!! Although why wouldn't you? Dino is fine as all hell.

**SMUT / LEMON WARNING**

In an instant, your bodies were entangled, a mess of hands, tongue, and skin. He tore your blouse off with a loud rip, making you sigh in exasperation. 

"Ah, sorry! I know just the person to fix it." He grinned impishly at you. You rolled your eyes, and shut him up immediately, pressing hot kisses against his collarbones and running your nails up and down his arms. You felt goosebumps ripple under your palms and brought your lips further up his neck. You took your time, licking and sucking, the air filled with his quiet panting. 

He dipped his head down and crushed his lips against yours impatiently. You could feel his member strain against your lower belly, his hands grabbing desperately at the clasp of your black lace bra. He freed your breasts with an expert twist of his fingers, and brought his hands up to grip them tightly. The pads of his rough fingers drew lazy circles against your nipples, as he watched you writhe under his touch through heated brown eyes. 

Encouraged by your soft moans, his hands snaked downwards, one gripping your hip, and the other slipping underneath your leather skirt. His hand ran up against your thigh, clad in black lacy stockings. A string of Japanese and Italian curses flowed freely from his lips as he pulled the skirt off of your frame. Clad only in black stockings and matching lace panties, you bit your bottom lip. He was hypnotized by you, your body and your movements. 

"Like what you see?" You teased, your lips pulling into a smirk. Your hands ran over your breasts teasingly, pinching gently and letting a quiet hiss escape your lips. His eyes widened as he gaped wordlessly at you. 

"What's the matter, Dino? Cat got your tongue?" Your voice was seductive as you fingered the zipper of his pants slowly, torturously. 

"You're a tease," he groaned, swatting at your hands and pulling his pants off in a fluid motion. Your pupils dilated in eagerness, gripping the elastic of his underwear and slipping it down to expose him completely. 

"Touch me, principessa." His voice was strained, but the command was evident as you practically purred at the nickname. You pushed him back into the couch as you kneeled above him, thighs caging him in on both sides. You could feel his member throb against your heat and you ground your hips against him, moaning in unison. 

"Principessa? I think I like the sound of that." Your voice was a murmur in his ear. You pressed a soft kiss against his ear, and moved downwards, placing slow, feverish kisses down his smooth skin - his neck, his chest, his abs, and finally, right above his dick. At this point, you were settled comfortably between his thighs, your eyes locked on his. 

Your hand encircled his cock, your hands moving up and down in a smooth motion. He groaned in relief, but it quickly caught in his throat as you licked him, your tongue dragging long strokes on the underside of his dick. You kissed his tip gently before taking most of him into your mouth, and grabbing what you didn't swallow. His hands snaked into your hair, pushing you gently, encouraging you to go faster, deeper. 

He was so sexy as he tried to restrain himself from being forceful with you. A small smirk on your lips, you brought your head down to take him in completely, ignoring the tears that leaked out of your eyes when you choked. You braced yourself against his thigh as you sped up the pace, his groans getting louder as his hips thrust to match your movements. Your hand cupped his balls gently, but he pulled away reluctantly. 

"If you keep going like that, I'm going to cum," he admitted, his voice husky. You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, as you watched him, his chest heaving and eyes wide with need. 

"Stay on your knees. I want to fuck you from behind." He ordered, standing up as your hands met the ground. His fingers skimmed the outside of your wet panties, touching your pulsing clit. He ripped the lacy panties off of you, tucking them into his jacket hanging on the couch above. You started to protest, but his fingers silenced you immediately, lewd noises filling the air. His fingers drew slow circles around your clit, sensitivity growing in the bundle of nerves. He pumped his fingers in you steadily, hitting that spot inside of you _just right._ Your back arched as he curled his fingers, rubbing gently against you, feeling the orgasm build in your lower belly. 

"Dino, yes, yes, yes!" You cried, hands fisted in the shag rug underneath you. His name fell from your lips as you came undone on his fingers, waves of pleasure surging through your body. Your arms collapsed underneath you before the sound of foil perked you back up, turning your head towards him and staring at him through half-lidded eyes. 

" _Fuck._ I've wanted you like this since I first saw you at that fucking cafe." He bit out, lining up behind you. You opened your mouth to tease him, but a breathless moan escaped instead as he filled you, thrusting his hips against yours. You met his thrusts, feeling him deep inside of you. His hands gripped your hips, bracing himself as his movements slowed. Judging by his pace and shallow breaths, he was close. You ground your body against his eagerly, turning back to give him a sultry stare.

"Come for me, Dino." A grunt escaped his lips as he slammed against you, making you cry out in pleasure. You could feel yourself quickly approaching the edge, and with a final sloppy thrust, your body stiffened while you saw stars, legs shaking uncontrollably. Hot spurts filled you as you tightened and contracted around him. Moans of your name and soft curses filled the air as his hands loosened around your hips, movements slowing down. 

"I love you," he said, after his body shuddered in its release. His voice was throaty and soft, but his words hung in the air. Your eyes widened as he pulled out immediately, disposing of the condom and slipping into his clothes. You grabbed a blanket off the ottoman, covering yourself, suddenly feeling shy. 

"I - um, I'm… You… I didn't…" His face was beet red, his clothing thrown on sloppily. You stared at him. His hair was messy, neck was bruised, and he refused to make eye contact with you. You exploded into a stream of giggles, laughing at this stuttering, awkward, adorable mafia boss standing in your living room. 

"I love you too," you teased, keeping the blanket against your body with a tight grip. You got up and pressed a kiss against his heated cheek. 

"Change into one of these. I still need to take that shirt in!" Standing at the kitchen counter, you pushed the stack of clothing towards him. An amused smile danced on your features as you drank the (now cold) coffee he brought you earlier. 


	4. splutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thanks for reading! I love feedback - happy for any comments/kudos that I get! Enjoy!

Dino was an easy man to love. You loved him sooner than you wanted to admit, knowing that your feelings were genuine - certainly not driven by sexual release. That scared you. Despite his semi-regular presence in your life, you wondered if you were wasting your time with his fear of commitment, dislike of labels, and strict family responsibilities dividing his time between Italy and Japan. You weren't even sure if you were exclusive. Wouldn't it make more sense to "date" someone that wasn't in the mafia?

A few months after your _encounter_ , Dino and a couple of the members of the Vongola Famiglia stood in your doorway. Apparently they were all in town for some alliance meeting, but Tsuna in particular was excited to meet you. Dino had gone on about you incessantly, singing endless praises about you and your work. 

Despite how flattering that was, it would've been really nice if he had given you a heads up first. You hadn't even known that he was back from Japan, so you weren't prepared to entertain Dino, much less the Vongola boss and his family. Your appearance was casual when you opened the door, clad in a crewneck half-tucked into high waisted jeans, glasses on, and hair piled up on the top of your head. It was the first time that Dino had seen you like this, and unbeknownst to the both of you, he was quite smitten. 

"Hey you," he greeted, giving you a quick peck and walking into your apartment. You bristled in irritation at him, but stepped aside so the three men could follow behind him. 

"Nice to meet you," Tsuna said, smiling. His voice was even, his presence calming you to the core. You returned his smile easily. 

"I've heard so much about you. All of you, actually." You scanned the three men, but faltered at the very embodiment of all your weaknesses: a tall, confident brunette in the form of a man named Yamamoto Takeshi. Sure he mentioned them, but there was no way Dino could've prepared you for the way that Yamamoto's killer smile pierced your heart. 

"Dino was telling us how you make clothing. We were looking to have suits made." 

"Um, ah, that should be no problem." You stated, flustered, averting your eyes from Yamamoto, back to Tsuna. He looked amused, as Dino's gaze on you immediately sharpened. Your cheeks reddened, and you made it a point to avoid Yamamoto and Dino's eyes. 

"I'll just need to take everyone's measurements and I can get started right away." 

That was probably your worst idea ever. You'd made space on your coffee table to work so they could all chat in the living room together. Getting Tsuna and Gokudera's measurements and suit preferences were easy. They were both easy to get along with, and you were a professional after all. That all changed immediately with the next six words that came out of Yamamoto's mouth. 

"Haha! You need my shirt off? Okay!" Yamamoto said easily, pulling his t-shirt off. Your eyes widened, as you transformed from a professional to a ripe, babbling tomato. 

You took his measurements quickly, pulling the measuring tape across his broad chest. He had a body like a fucking fireman, and you tried to hold it the fuck together. Scrawling notes and numbers down quickly, you thanked him, turning away. You could feel the intensity of Dino's gaze on your back, stabbing holes through you. 

"Thank you!" He smiled, slipping back into his shirt and wandering over to Tsuna and Gokudera, chatting in your kitchen. Tsuna noticed the seething Bronco in the corner and made a quick excuse to leave. Your eyes were pleading, as if begging them not to go. You were in trouble.

"See you soon!" Tsuna smiled, giving you a small wave. "Dino, we'll see you later at the manor." Gokudera and Yamamoto bid you both goodbye as they shuffled out of your apartment. You cursed Tsuna under your breath. If you died, your blood was on his hands. 

The air turned cold in your apartment, as you slowly turned to face the fiery blond in front of you. You could only smile sheepishly at him, your back pressed against the door. 

"What was that?!" He demanded, as you waved your hands in front of your face, turning redder. " _Who_ was that?! When have you ever blushed like that?" 

"It's nothing, I'm just, ah… It's just getting hot in this room." You asked, weakly, fanning yourself. 

"I'm sure it was with the way you were looking at Yamamoto! Have you ever even looked at me like that?" Dino asked, his voice tinged with anger. A beat passed as his words hit you. A small smile pulled at the edges of your lips. 

"Dino, are you jealous?" You asked, lacing your hands behind his neck and pulling your body close to his. You immediately started pressing soft kisses to his cheeks, as you nuzzled his face gently with your nose. His scent filled your nostrils, making you sigh in happiness. His quiet protests tugged at your heartstrings, as you chuckled at his behavior, playing with the delicate ends of his hair. 

"Admittedly, blondes aren't my usual type." A dejected look flashed across his features at your comment. You rolled your eyes, and shook your head gently.

"Let me finish," you murmured into his ear, continuing to pepper kisses on his face. He stayed still in your arms, despite his sour expression. "You, my darling, are my only exception, and no one will ever make me feel like you do. I love you." 

Your heart pounded furiously in your chest, having laid all your cards out on the table. His face was thoughtful, those chocolatey eyes melting into yours as he smiled, wrapping his arms around you tightly. 

"You're my girlfriend, and no one else's. Not even that baseball freak's. Got it?" Surprise decorated your face as you nodded with a dopey smile on your face. Satisfied, he captured your lips in his and cupped your face gently in his large hands, deepening the kiss. 

* * *

A year since the Yamamoto debacle, not much had changed except for your title, apparently. Dino had been distant, but you attributed it to the stress of being the head of a prominent mafia family. You were more anxious about it than you wanted to be, and wondered what that meant for your relationship. You did what you always did when you were stressed: buried yourself in work, and drank unhealthy amounts of coffee. 

You had been staring at a lavender skirt, feeling totally uninspired. Short skirts were so passé anyways - totally 2000s. Your client was a fashionable young woman, and you felt old knowing that this was back in fashion trend rotation. You tried not to spiral into an existential crisis, when you pushed yourself away from your workbench. 

You needed a break. You slipped into some strappy heels and made your way out of your apartment. You felt the presence of Dino's men stir as you walked down the street. This was definitely the most annoying part of dating the Cavallone boss, and unfortunately, also the one battle you weren't ever going to win with him. 

You made your way down the cobblestone path, tall brick buildings surrounding you on both sides. They were juxtaposed against a stunning blue sky, and you wondered why people would choose to live anywhere else. You ducked past people on the bustling street before turning down a quiet alley. 

Familiar pale yellow awnings greeted you for the second time that day. You walked in, the bell ringing and drawing the teen's attention to you. Although your relationship had a rocky start, you had grown fond of Sylvia and Lucca's grandson, Lorenzo, who was helping them immensely with the management of the shop. It also didn't hurt that he slipped you free goodies on occasion. 

"Ah, good afternoon. Caffe?" He offered your usual afternoon order with a grin as he put his book down. 

"Please and thank you, Lorenzo." 

"I'll bring it out to you."

You nodded, exiting the cafe and sitting in your usual seat. A red tablecloth graced the table surface, the fabric inspiring a new design. You pulled out your sketchbook and colored pencils, finding the routine incredibly soothing. 

Your hands alternated between the orange and red pencils, sketching furiously as you bit your lip. Someone cleared their throat in front of you, making you look up with a start. Your eyes met warm brown ones. You reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. 

"Oh, hi. Why didn't you text me to tell me you were back? You never text me when you're back." You wrinkled your nose, as he brought the back of your hand to his lips. You smiled. You could never get mad at him when he was being cute. Damn him. 

"I thought I'd surprise you. I know you get mad with my men around, but you should really be more observant when people are near you, principessa."

"But why should I be more observant with your men around? Forget it, how is Tsuna doing?" You asked, half-listening as you got lost in your drawing again. He talked about his trip, telling stories about Japan and the Vongola family. You hemmed and hawed as you drew with flourish and laser focus. After a moment, you noticed he'd stopped talking. You looked over at him as you took a gulp of coffee, worried about his silence. 

It took you a moment to process the sight in front of you. You choked on the hot liquid, coughing and spluttering into your napkin. An open ring box sat on the surface of the table with Dino fiddling with his fingers nervously, waiting patiently for you to notice. He couldn't help but laugh at your mess and delayed reaction, but you didn't care. You couldn't take your eyes off that ring, the diamond glistening in the Italian sunlight. 

"Wh-what is that, Dino?" 

"Finally. I guess I should kneel now, huh?" He laughed, grabbing the box and getting on his knee. You gasped, covering your mouth, eyes popping out of your head, standing up.

"Dino, what are you doing?!" You breathed, grabbing onto the edge of the table to keep yourself from falling over. 

"To be honest, principessa, I'd wanted to talk to you for months before our drinks got switched. I just never knew how." He admitted, brushing a hand through his styled hair nervously.

"You always seemed like you were in your own world here in front of this little cafe. I always loved how expressive you were, and wanted to see how you'd react to me. In _any_ situation." His voice was suggestive, raising his eyebrows at you. 

"Are you really being a pervert right now?" You asked softly. You couldn't help but laugh as tears filled your eyes. His quiet, anxious chuckle joined yours as he continued. 

"For the past year, I've been able to see you through so much - sadness, happiness, excitement, anger… I could honestly do with less of that one," he joked, as you rolled your eyes, laughing softly. 

"But… you've let me into your world, and I never want to leave it. I love being with you, and I love _you._ Will you marry me?" 

"You could've saved the long speech." You sniffled, wiping the tears from your eyes. Dino grinned down at you, affectionately tucking your hair behind your ear. 

"I would've said yes no matter what, you know. I love you more than anything, Dino Cavallone." Your overjoyed smile grew even wider as he slipped the ring on your finger. He pulled you into his arms, kissing you passionately. 

Behind you stood Caffe Florian with the faded yellow awnings and sun-bleached black text. Although your routine was unlikely to change, at least one thing would be different: alongside your sketchbook, colored pencils, and coffee, you'd always have Dino by your side. 

_Fin._


End file.
